


Scavgender Hunt additional scene

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, it's true. Grace really does walk into the kitchen buttoning her shirt, oh shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: This fanfiction is very much inspired by the prompt included in this post on Tumblr by Bthewai :"In season 4 at the scavenger hunt for Bud and Allison’s gender reveal – at about the 5 minute mark Grace finishes up a conversation with Frankie and in the next scene she walks into the kitchen to talk to Mallory and is rebuttoning her shirt. She walks in. after a squabble with Frankie. while rebuttoning. her. shirt."The writing style is inspired by my creative writing major nephew who challenged me to write something in 3 parts.  Opening descriptive opening scene, only dialogue scene, and then closing descriptive scene.Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 24





	Scavgender Hunt additional scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bthewai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bthewai).



Scavgender Hunt

Opening scene: Grace walks off, head held high, perfect posture, her aura reflecting brightly from her IDGAF attitude. Watching Grace walk away from their argument, illiscits a low growl from Frankie that's pretty much equal parts exasperation, jealousy, and unrequited sexual arousal. A mixture of adrenaline hyping emotions fuel Frankie's movements as she follows Grace down the hall to the bathroom door. Thoughts start to swirl in Frankie's brain, what's really up with Grace and Sheree? God I would look awful as a blond, but… as a memory of getting dressed for say yes night formed she heard the background voice ask, were her feelings really unrequited? As she heard the toilet flush and the faucet being turned on Frankie made a decision. Knocking once, she stepped inside the bathroom with Grace just as Grace unlocked the door to leave. Once they were both in the bathroom, Frankie pushed Grace up against the door, reached down and locked it.

…

G: Frankie what is this all about?

F: I wanted to test out a theory?

G: and what theory might that be?

F: hmmm...well I see that you're already wet, so maybe my theory has some merit after all…

G: Frankie...I'm warning you…

F: Calm down, it's not like this is a fire drill, it's just a scavgender Hunt, to prove a theory…

G: Frankie...oh, annd remind me again, what theory we're talking about as this is feeling sort of Kinsey-ish…

F: leave it to you to go all intellectual about sexuality...and my brain went to movies, specifically "Gentleman prefer Blondes"

G: Frankie… (sharp inhale) while I can appreciate … we are at a ridiculous scavgender reveal party.. you're definitely … oh...not a gentleman…

F: it's a metaphor Grace. My theory is that in that movie pretty much everyone instantly noticed the flashy blond Marilyn Monroe, but maybe just maybe, you paused for a moment to notice the movie also featured a fabulously beautiful, slightly less flashy, well put together Jane Russell, who happened to have gorgeous,curly, brunette hair…

G: ohh… so does this metaphor have to do with Sheree being blond and you being brunette? 

F: that depends? Can the very blond, very young, very Marilyn, Sheree take care of you in the same way as say, a very well put together, sexy, brunette, woman of a certain age, Jane Russell-esqe person like myself can?

G: Sheree's not gay…

F: that's not what I asked.

G: mmm… I'm pretty sure Jane Russell wasn't gay either.

F: again not what I asked, but then again, all those old school Hollywood actresses had their secrets so…

G: oh my God Frankie, I am gonna…

***

Climax scene: A knock at the door had Frankie quickly put her hand over Grace's mouth as she answered "yes?"

"Oh, sorry" said Sheree through the door. "Is that you Frankie? Have you seen Grace?"

Keeping her hand over Grace's mouth Frankie answered " Yes. I think Grace may be a bit preoccupied at the moment, but I will let her know you're looking for her"

Sheree giggled and replied, " Look at you Frankie, thinking I don't know what big words like preoccupied means, duh, you're occupying the bathroom before me. Anyway, I am gonna go look for Grace now, bye bye"

Grace reached up and took Frankie's hand in hers, while using her other hand to touch Frankie's hair and tuck it gently behind her ear. Then Grace leaned into Frankie and whispered in her ear, "I would say your hypothesis is correct" as she planted a light kiss there then retreated slightly to kiss Frankie's forehead. "I promise"

***  
Closing scene: Grace walks into the kitchen buttoning her shirt and reaches for the vodka bottle as she turns to acknowledge Mallory….


End file.
